


Don't You Worry Love

by Ezarel



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, No Gore, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezarel/pseuds/Ezarel
Summary: The government finally decide to take action...





	Don't You Worry Love

**Author's Note:**

> it was laredla's idea at first,, this music induced it [♦](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7KlD1OU8ZU) i suggest u listen to it while reading this, puts you in the mood trust me,  
> Characters belong to Smokeplanet.

They run. They don't stop running. They are out of breath, but they keep going. It's impossible to stop them. A few meters behind them, men in black are following them at the same speed. Impossible outrunning them. The two teens tried everything, from shortcuts to small alleys to try to lose them, but nothing, _They_ are too persistent. _They_  even have a dog with them.

  
Jonas got a stitch in the side, he needs to stop, he can't move on. His partner don't hesitate to carry him, completely ignoring the new weight on his right shoulder. The adrenaline rush make him forget all kinds of pain and runs even faster.

   
Mitch sees the sign of the amusement park closing in and a spark of hope appears on his face. Maybe they can hide within the rubble? He can't run indefinitely it would be suicide.

The sign keeps getting close and finally, the teen enters the broken down zone, his eyes searching for a place to get his bearing and breath back. He quickly looks behind him and notice the men in black disappeared. Mitch stops at once, looking around him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Shit. Where did _they_ go? It's a trap, no doubt about it. He continues looking left and right, but nothing. Jonas raises his head, worried. He points at broken machinery stacked up far from the entrance. Mitch bolts, not thinking twice and get between the machinery and a wall. It's dark enough so they won't get noticed. He makes Jonas sit close to him, catching his breath as silently as possible. What now? Do they have to wait for their sentence, wait for the men in black to find them? He stays seated, legs bent and arms on top of his knees, his head looking down.

  
A few minutes later, they hear footsteps, then whispering and suddenly, two men grab them by their arms. Mitch and Jonas did not have time to react and they're already being dragged far from their hiding place. The taller one tries to shake off the man in black, even trying to take out his switchblade, but their grip is too strong.  
They're dragged to a vast area in the amusement park, placed and tied in front of a big wall. The men in black are aligned in front of the teenagers, all with a rifle in their hands, ready to shoot. Mitch and Jonas are scared. Terrified. They didn't have the time to live life fully, they had plans for the future, but it was all for naught. It's over. It's their last stop. Mitch declared his love to Jonas less than a week ago. He didn't think his feelings would be reciprocated and their story to come to an abrupt stop.

  
He stares at the men in black, a hot tear coming down his cheek without being able to stop it. He wanted to feel Jonas' lips on his, he wanted to feel the warmth of his body when they hug after class before each went home for the rest of the night. He wanted to see Jonas' smile a last time...

  
" **Smile for me.** "

  
Jonas looks at his boyfriend, his eyes full of tears. He seemed lost for a bit then understood what he was asking. His smile was all teeth, only for him , for their time spent together and for the time they will spend together in the afterlife. He did not think that he would be dating his bully from when they were children. He wonders how their life would be if they never had those freaking powers. The government kept a close eye on them for weeks and now they act. With a death sentence. Jonas hopes Sidney wouldn't miss him too much. She deserves to be happy.  
The tears won't stop, his smile warping to an ugly grimace, his stare always on Mitch.  
His smile is beautiful. Mitch smiles back and hold out his hand. Jonas doesn't hesitate and hold it with all his might. They hear the rifles reload all at once, but they never look away from each other.

 

" **I love you.** "

 

Tears keep flowing, even harder now, the freezing wind drying them in just seconds.

 

" **Me too.** "

  
_They_ pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [sekai-roronoa](http://sekai-roronoa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
